


take you to dreaming and fill you up

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Fisting, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, day 10: double-dicking, day 11: caught in the act, day 12: "how can i improve my grade?", day 6: in public, day 7: kissing something that shouldn't be kissed, day 8: "need some help?", day 9: self-discovery, koyama's feelings, past koyashige, shige's hair is a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: When Koyama learns that he can fist himself, Tegoshi calls for backup.
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Koyama Keiichiro/Tegoshi Yuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	take you to dreaming and fill you up

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't think i was gonna manage to include all of the prompts for week 2, but somehow it worked out. title from news' song digital love.

Koyama doesn't usually make it a habit to jerk off during work, but it has been a _day_.

Besides, it's a long drive back to the NEWS na Futari studio, and Shige is fast asleep all the way at the other end of the backseat. It's actually cute the way he's using his hair as a pillow, stuffed between his face and the window so that he doesn't get cold. 

It's because of Shige's goddamn _hair_ that Koyama is in this predicament.

This driver usually doesn't pay them any mind, but just in case he does, Koyama slouches in his seat and pretends to be asleep too. It's easy to reach between his legs, inwardly thanking the stylists for putting him in loose-fitting dress pants today, and he bites back a sigh as he finally gets relief, his hips rocking up into his hand before he's even got a good grip on himself.

Ordinarily, Koyama can keep his Shige-lust in check. He's done it for years, anyway; he's practically an expert by now. But his _one weakness_ is Shige's hair, in that once it gets past a certain length, all bets are off.

Since Shige's been overdue for a haircut for about six months now, Koyama's especially frustrated.

It's easy to imagine Shige on his knees, in this very van even. Both of Koyama's hands threaded through that hair, holding on rather than guiding Shige as he sucks down Koyama's cock over and over. Koyama has it on good authority (his own) that Shige can take it _all_ , which doesn't do much to deter his mind from going right into the gutter whenever Shige does _anything_ with his mouth.

Today, it was a fist. They'd been horsing around with the staff during breaks as they tend to do, and Koyama's dumb ass had told them that Shige could stuff his entire fist in his mouth. Naturally, the staff members demanded to see this, and Shige had rolled his eyes while he _easily_ complied.

His _fist_. In his _mouth_.

Koyama can't open his pants fast enough. He shoves his hand into his underwear, not wanting to have to explain any dubious stains to the stylists, and his cock practically jumps into his own fist. His other arm is flung across his face, biting his own wrist to keep from making any noise as he pulls himself off as fast as he can, seeing no reason to draw this out.

"Need some help with that?"

Koyama's eyes pop open long enough to see Shige with his stupid long hair plastered to half of his face, grinning at him from across the backseat, and his traitorous body chooses that exact second to come. He feels it all the way in his toes, the electric surges continuing even after he's soft, and all he can do is wipe his hand on the inside of his underwear before staring at Shige like _he's_ the one who saw something he shouldn't have.

"I guess not," Shige says with a short laugh. "What's got you all worked up? There weren't any cute girls on set today."

 _It's you. It's always you_.

"You know," Koyama says evasively, still trying to catch his breath. "Wind blew the right way."

Shige just nods. He's taking this a lot better than Koyama expects, though he realizes too late what Shige had said right before he finished.

"Would you have really helped?" he asks, trying not to look too hopeful.

"I guess we'll never know," Shige replies, flashing that damn grin again, and Koyama frowns at the missed opportunity.

*

Milk curls up cutely, silently judging her master from her cat tree.

"Don't give me that look," he says gently, petting her because he can't _not_ pet her when she's in the general vicinity. "He doesn't want to do that with me anymore. He said so."

Ten years ago, he had said so. They have lived entire _lives_ since then, never mind that they had actually been trying to have a relationship while Shige was still in university and NEWS' future was uncertain. It was the worst possible timing, but back then any timing would have been bad.

It's a credit to how strong their friendship was that they could get past it, and Koyama's definitely not going to stir up old drama again. If Shige's okay with messing around like that, fine. That's where it will end.

His nerves are still on edge when he goes to bed later. The prospect of Shige actually _touching_ him again has him touching _himself_ without even thinking, his cock tenting his sweatpants despite getting off only a few hours ago. He strokes it a few times, but this need is _deeper_ and he's already digging in his nightstand before he actively realizes what he's about to do to himself.

The angle's all wrong, but his fingers are long enough to suffice. One, two, _three_ , and Koyama's sweating through his clothes, his imagination good enough to pretend it's Shige fucking him into his bed. He doesn't have to try very hard to recall the noises Shige makes during sex, the soundtrack that plays in the back of his mind every time he jerks off and sometimes when he's with another person. 

Koyama's so into it that he doesn't notice he's slipped in a fourth finger, his hand moving in and out much more easily now that only the thumb is left out. It's quite a stretch, but it's not uncomfortable, and it has him wondering if he could get the thumb in too, fitting his entire fist inside him like Shige does with his mouth.

Thinking about Shige makes him want to try harder, even though he's confident that his fist is bigger than Shige's cock. He tucks his thumb under his forefinger as he pushes back in, slowly like his body won't notice the extra width if it's a gradual increase, and his eyes pop out of his head for the second time today when his last knuckle breaches the very stretched ring of muscle.

Moving it in and out feels _amazing_ , like something he never knew he wanted. He can't get his fingers too deep but it's enough to reach his prostate, which has him coming the minute he touches his cock with his free hand. He doesn't want to stop, but his wrist is starting to protest and he doesn't want to explain why he can't write anything tomorrow in his meeting with the rest of NEWS.

Carefully, he withdraws his fist from his body, staring at it in disbelief like it wasn't just where it was, and it takes several minutes for that gaping feeling between his legs to subside. His first thought is that he would have to take _two_ dicks to feel this with someone else, his face burning in shame at being in such a submissive position.

 _That_ is definitely not going to happen. Maybe he'll look into one of those Bad Dragon dildos Tegoshi keeps sending him joke texts about. 

*

Speaking of Tegoshi, Koyama's youngest member doesn't come around as much as he used to, but Koyama's practically bursting at the seams to tell _somebody_ and none of his other friends would appreciate hearing about something like this nearly as much.

"Your entire fist?" Tegoshi repeats in slack-jawed awe, holding up his own hand for emphasis. "Seriously?"

"It was so fucking good," Koyama says, squirming a little at the memory. "I've never done that before, or even tried."

"What made you do it?" Tegoshi asks curiously. "Just felt like seeing how much you could cram up there?"

"I was having a _day_ ," Koyama confesses, and Tegoshi nods in understanding. "I was so worked up, I jerked off in the staff van and Shige caught me."

"He _caught_ you?" Tegoshi exclaims. "What did he say?!"

"He, um, asked if I wanted help," Koyama says, and now Tegoshi's eyes are comically wide. "I think he was kidding."

"No, I don't think so," Tegoshi says slowly. "Hey, what are you doing after this?"

Koyama checks his schedule, even though he already knows. "A whole fat lot of nothing. Want me to come over?"

" _Yes_ ," Tegoshi says pointedly, and Koyama laughs until Tegoshi leans over to hiss in his ear, "I want to see if I can fist you too. Will you let me?"

"I don't know," Koyama replies, lowering his own voice because they're in the middle of rehearsal. "Are you gonna give me something to combat the emptiness afterwards?"

"Oh, I bet I can think of something," Tegoshi replies, leaning forward for a quick nibble of Koyama's ear before jumping down from the ledge they'd been sitting on.

The choreographer praises both Koyama and Tegoshi's energy during the rest of rehearsal, and Koyama almost laughs when he meets Tegoshi's eye. If only she knew.

*

When Koyama arrives at Tegoshi's place later that evening, he's not alone.

"Surprise!" Tegoshi greets him with jazz hands, his grin big enough to split his face while Shige stands sexily against the wall, his hair wild and unruly.

"Hello," Koyama says carefully, unsure as to whether Shige's been briefed on the situation or if Tegoshi is trying to play matchmaker (again). "What's going on here tonight?"

Shige pushes himself off the wall, closing the short distance to Koyama and staring right into his eyes. "I hear you can fist yourself."

So, he _has_ been briefed. Koyama's a little relieved. "Yes, I did it for the first time last night. It was _so_ good."

Shige nods along with his words, then takes _another_ step forward into Koyama's personal space. "Do you think you could take both Tegoshi and me?"

Koyama squeaks indignantly, but he doesn't need any dignity around these two. "M-maybe?" he sputters out.

He cowers under Shige's stare, the smaller and younger one having the power over the taller and older one. But that's nothing new.

"I thought you didn't want to...with me...anymore," Koyama sputters out, unable to tear his eyes away from Shige's even when he notices Tegoshi carrying what looks like a jug of lube down the hall in his peripheral vision.

Shige offers a small smile, a hint of affection amongst the overwhelming domination. "For something like this, I can make an exception. No kissing on the mouth, though."

"Okay," Koyama easily agrees, nodding a little too eagerly. "I understand."

Tegoshi huffs as he returns to the living room and finds Shige and Koyama still standing in the entryway. "Come on, you two. We can't DP Kei-chan standing up."

Shige looks like he wants to argue with that, but Koyama abruptly breaks their eyelock and turns away, walking right past Tegoshi toward the bedroom where Tegoshi has laid out everything that they might need. He stares at the bed, wondering what the best way to position himself would be, but someone sidles up behind him and runs their hands down his arms before he can make a decision.

"Should I get on my back?" Koyama asks out loud. 

"Nope!" Tegoshi chirps, appearing out of nowhere to flop down on his bed and make grabby hands for Koyama, and the only reason Koyama doesn't immediately go to him is because Shige's mouthing at his neck, making his knees weak where he stands.

Shige's hands drop to Koyama's hips and Koyama leans back against him, feeling more of Shige's body at one time than he has in over a decade. As much as he wants to be filled beyond the limit, he can't tear himself away from the one for whom he's yearned for so long.

When he pries his eyes open, Tegoshi's watching them curiously, leaning back to prop himself up on his elbows. "Kei-chan is a mess already."

He bets he is. If they want him to go anywhere, Shige's going to have to move him himself, because Koyama's legs are jelly and his focus is split between everywhere Shige's making contact with him. Those hands creep around his waist, fingers dipping under the waistband of Koyama's pants to trace the V of his groin as far as he can before he's stopped by fabric.

"Kei-chan, come to me."

Tegoshi's voice is lower than usual, piercing through Koyama's cloud of lust to pull Koyama blindly toward him, moving on his own despite his disorientation. Shige follows, right behind him when he crawls up Tegoshi's body to stretch out on top of him, and his eyes open to find Tegoshi smiling up at him.

"Hi," Tegoshi says softly, lifting a hand to drift knuckles along Koyama's cheek, and Koyama leans down to press their lips together. 

Tegoshi giggles into their kiss, teasing him with just a hint of tongue until Koyama draws it out, along with a low groan from deep in his throat. Now there are four hands on him, touching various places on his chest and abdomen, the pair of them sandwiching him enough to raise his body temperature considerably.

"Hot," he gets out, and it's Shige who laughs at that, the vibration travelling the length of his spine. 

"You think _you're_ hot," Tegoshi whines. "I have both of you on top of me."

"You're both insufferable," Shige mutters, but Koyama grins because his shirt is being tugged up. "You could help, Kei."

Koyama was going to argue until he heard his old nickname from Shige, then he rushes to shove off his clothes as well as Tegoshi's. Tegoshi's happy to lie there and be disrobed, though he pulls Koyama right back into his mouth when Koyama automatically reaches between them to wrap his fingers around Tegoshi's cock.

Tegoshi isn't hard yet, but he quickly gets there with Koyama's firm strokes, little moans dying on his tongue while Shige returns to Koyama's back with nothing but skin pressing against him. 

Koyama moans out loud at the first touch of Shige's length on his lower back, his body automatically arching with a need to have it inside him. He will soon, both of them, but the need is great enough for him to reach back and grab Shige by the hip, pressing them closer together.

"I forgot how shameless you get like this," Shige hisses into the back of his neck, and Koyama can't hold back his whine. "Get to it, Tegoshi."

Tegoshi pouts. "How are you gonna call Kei-chan by his name and still 'Tegoshi' me?"

" _Yu~u~ya_ ," Shige emphasizes, and a low growl of approval rumbles in Tegoshi's chest where he's pressed against Koyama. "If you don't want to fist him, I will."

"Okay, okay." Tegoshi reaches for the lube and coats his fingers. "Relax, Kei-chan."

Koyama doesn't think he could get anymore relaxed, but he takes a deep breath just in case. He jumps a little when Tegoshi's fingers suddenly appear between his legs, but they don't go in right away and Koyama moans as one of them traces his rim with a slick fingertip.

"Oh, that's pretty," Tegoshi says, dragging his lips along Koyama's jaw and back toward his ear when Koyama presses his face into Tegoshi's shoulder. "I'm gonna make you feel good, then we're both gonna make you feel good."

Shige groans at that, returning his mouth to the back of Koyama's neck. The pair of them accosting him together has a sharp shiver coursing down his spine, intensified as Tegoshi chooses this second to poke the tip of middle finger inside. 

Koyama pushes back against it, inadvertently pushing back against Shige and pulling another one of those deep, vibrating moans from his lungs. Shige drops a hand to Koyama's cock, stroking him too slowly to get anywhere but fast enough to make him want more.

"Yuuya," he gasps, not trusting his voice. "Another."

"Already?" Tegoshi asks, then hums as he presses in the second finger. "You're so tight, Kei-chan. Can you really take both of us?"

Koyama nods as he moves back and forth between Shige and Tegoshi's intimate touches. He's beginning to sweat, his bangs sticking to his face because he didn't think to put them up first. Wiping his forehead on Tegoshi's shoulder is good enough for now, even if Tegoshi's skin is just as damp as his.

Tegoshi bends his knuckles and Koyama's loud cry surprises both of them, his body seeking out more pressure against that spot. Tegoshi humors him with a few good prods, reducing Koyama to whimpers before he slips in his ring finger, stretching him purposely now.

"Are you okay?" he asks, his other hand gently pushing Koyama's hair out of his face, and Koyama twists his wrist on Tegoshi's cock in gratitude. "I really don't think I can get my pinky in."

"Turn it so it's under the other three," Shige instructs, and Koyama gasps as Tegoshi does exactly that. "You'll want to do that for your thumb too."

"How do you know that, huh?" Tegoshi asks pointedly, and Shige's resulting chuckle is wicked.

"I did research," Shige answers.

The thought of Shige googling "fisting" on his laptop almost has Koyama laughing out loud, but then Tegoshi starts to push in his thumb and the wide expanse of his knuckles are testing the elasticity of Koyama's body.

"Easy," Shige says, his voice a little further away now. Koyama realizes with horror that Shige is _watching_ Tegoshi's hand move in and out of Koyama, leaned back on his heels with just his hands gently rubbing Koyama's lower back. "Go slowly, Yuuya."

Tegoshi takes a deep breath like this is at all taxing for _him_ , and both of them moan when Tegoshi clears the last hurdle and curls all four of his fingers and thumb inside Koyama. He grazes Koyama's prostate again and Koyama keeps him there, rocking back and forth so forcefully that Tegoshi doesn't even have to move.

"Kei-chan," Tegoshi whispers, pressing kisses on every piece of Koyama's skin he can reach in a sudden burst of affection. "Does it feel good?"

Koyama can't focus enough to reply, but he manages a nod and squeezes Tegoshi's cock in what he hopes is an affirmative reply. He notices his back is cold and reaches back with his free hand to feel nothing.

"Where's Shige?" he gets out, feeling sad despite being _very_ close to Tegoshi right now.

"I'm here," Shige says, halting Koyama's frantically searching hand with his own. "This is surreal to watch."

"It's surreal to _do_ ," Tegoshi adds, his voice tickling Koyama's ear as he sucks on the lobe. "I wanna fuck you so bad."

"Do it," Koyama tells him, choking on his next breath as Tegoshi begins the daunting task of pulling out his hand. "Who's first?"

"Me," Shige decides, his body returning to Koyama's back all at once, returning the warmth and other feelings Koyama's not going to acknowledge right now. "It'll be easier for Tegoshi to push in from below."

"Exactly _how_ much did you research this?" Tegoshi speaks Koyama's thoughts, and all they get in response is a noncommittal hum. "Are you ready to go in as soon as I pull out?"

"I've been ready for a long time," Shige practically growls. Something in his tone tells Koyama that he's not just referring to tonight, but before he can further unpack that thought, the wide part of Tegoshi's hand is breaching Koyama's rim from the inside and Koyama has to hold his breath until it's out.

He's overwhelmed by that strong feeling of emptiness for the two seconds it takes Shige to fill him, easily pushing all the way in with just enough friction to still feel good. Shige clings to him from behind, grunting into the back of his neck as he thrusts a few times, finding a good rhythm before lifting them both up so that Koyama can lower himself onto Tegoshi.

It's Tegoshi who screams as he pushes in alongside Shige, much slower and more intense. Everything stops except Koyama's rapid heartbeat and the sounds of their breaths as the three of them mold together, both Shige and Tegoshi's hands on Koyama's hips to gently push him down in the most coordination they've ever had together.

" _Fuck_ ," Koyama hisses, and the other two pause. "No, keep going. It's just a lot."

"I might not make it," Tegoshi gasps, scrunching up his face like he's concentrating really hard. "I'm trying really hard to hold back, but it's _so tight_ and Kei-chan already played with me a lot."

Koyama laughs. "Sorry."

A wheeze sounds from behind Koyama, like Shige wants to say something but can't get his voice to work, and Koyama tests the waters by circling his hips a little. He takes more of Tegoshi in that way, forcing his eyes open to watch Tegoshi fall apart the further inside he gets. 

Then he feels Tegoshi's thighs against his own and moans out loud at the realization that they're _both_ all the way inside him, cocks rubbing together in addition to stretching his body. Koyama has a passing thought about how this must feel for them, but then he's distracted by how it feels for _him_.

"Kei," Shige whispers, his arms tightly wrapped around Koyama's thin waist like a harness, clinging to him like this is a lot for him too. "Can I move?"

"Yeah," Koyama answers, though he's the one to lift up enough to lower back down, feeling them both deep inside him as he gets used to the stretch.

Then Shige starts to move and both Koyama and Tegoshi moan, the friction inside him amplifying until Tegoshi grabs onto Koyama's arms and trembles beneath him.

"Ah," Tegoshi gasps, and Koyama opens his eyes in time to see Tegoshi jerk beneath him. "Shit, it's too much. I'm coming!"

Shige thrusts harder and doesn't let go of Koyama even after Tegoshi softens and pulls out with a wince. Shige abruptly lets go of Koyama and Koyama falls forward before Tegoshi can move, but Tegoshi just curls up beneath them and strokes Koyama's damp hair as he continues to get fucked on top of him.

"Oh my god, right there," Koyama murmurs, not that Shige can hear him with his face pressed into Tegoshi's collarbone, but he seems to follow orders just as well. In this position, Shige's angle is perfect, the head of his cock hitting Koyama's prostate on almost every thrust.

"Sorry I failed at this," Tegoshi whispers into Koyama's ear, bringing forth a whole new wave of shivers that feel even better with Shige pounding inside him. "How can I improve my grade?"

Koyama starts to roll his eyes, but then Tegoshi's fingers are curling around his cock and he moans in approval. He seems to get a new wave of energy and his hips move on their own, pushing back against Shige and forward into Tegoshi's hand more than he could have navigated on his own.

"Slow down," Koyama breathes into Tegoshi's skin, and Tegoshi cuts his speed in half. "I don't wanna finish yet. I don't know if this will ever happen again."

The last part had just slipped out, but Tegoshi just keeps petting him in two very different ways. One hand in his hair and the other on his cock, leaning up to press his lips to Koyama's sweaty forehead while they're both rocked by Shige's thrusts.

Shige's rhythm gets sloppy much faster than Koyama would like, but Shige also leans forward to wrap his arms around both of them as he gets close. His groans press into the back of Koyama's neck, and Koyama has to grab Tegoshi by the wrist before he finishes. 

"Mm, you gonna come?" Tegoshi asks, not to Koyama but to Shige, the hand that was so forcefully removed from Koyama's cock now sliding up Shige's arm. 

"Soon," Shige breathes out, and Koyama shudders from the hot breath tickling his damp skin. "Don't want this to end yet."

Koyama's eyes blink open to find Tegoshi looking at him, both of them probably wondering if Shige meant to say that out loud. Regardless, Koyama's heart feels just as full as his body had with both of them inside him, his vision growing blurry as his feelings start to burst out of his eyes.

"Oh, Kei-chan," Tegoshi teases, abandoning his hair to wipe the few tears that had managed to fall. "You two are impossibly stubborn, do you know that?"

"Yes," they both answer, and Koyama laughs until Shige grabs onto him and doubles his speed. 

"Shige," Koyama gasps as Shige begins to tremble on top of him. 

" _Keiichiro_ ," Shige groans out, all six syllables of Koyama's given name caressing Koyama's ear canal as Shige gives him a few more thrusts before falling still.

Koyama feels him come, pressing back to feel as much as he can, though Shige's not quick to pull out when he's done. It's a good minute before Shige moves, and only because Tegoshi whines about being squished and Koyama thinks he might overheat if he stays pressed between them any longer.

They don't go that far, Shige flopping onto his back next to Koyama who's still in the middle. He's also still hard, though the concept of actually having an orgasm after what he'd just experienced seems anti-climatic. He doesn't know who to cuddle with, so he just settles between them, taking the opportunity to breathe properly and cool off. 

"Hey, Kei-chan," Tegoshi finally says, rolling over onto his side to peer at Koyama with a smirk. "How do you want to come?"

Koyama exhales with a sigh, lifting a tired hand to cradle Tegoshi's pretty face. "Whatever you want to do to me is fine."

"You just let me _fist_ you," Tegoshi points out, like Koyama had forgotten. "And both of us fucked you at the same time. I will do literally whatever you want...as long as I don't have to move too much."

A million different fantasies cross Koyama's mind at "whatever you want," but all he says is, "Suck me off."

Tegoshi grins. "Okay."

Koyama arches as Tegoshi drags his lips down Koyama's chest, licking his belly button before dropping between his legs. His lips are barely around the tip when Koyama's body seems to remember that it hasn't finished yet and comes back to life, tearing a moan from his throat as Tegoshi takes him all the way in.

The weight next to them shifts and Shige's back on Koyama's neck, a shaky hand tracing the muscles of Koyama's chest. It's like Shige's trying to reaquaint himself with Koyama's body and it has Koyama snapping his hips up into Tegoshi's mouth, only feeling a little bad at making Tegoshi choke.

It's not enough for Tegoshi to stop, though his hands are firm on Koyama's hips, holding him down with a strength Koyama didn't know he possessed. He's also not that concerned about it as Shige kisses his way up Koyama's jaw, and Koyama doesn't think twice before turning his head to catch Shige's mouth.

He realizes too late that this was the one thing Shige had told him not to do, but it's so nice to feel Shige's lips against his again and besides, Shige doesn't try to stop him. A hand threads into his hair and Shige slides their mouths together, deepening the kiss so suddenly that Koyama's mind spins.

Then Tegoshi's moving faster and Koyama can't keep up with his body, managing a faint whine that dies on Shige's tongue as he comes down Tegoshi's throat. It leaves him boneless, though he manages to continue kissing Shige because he doesn't want to know what happens when he _stops_.

Tegoshi makes an amused sound when he looks up and sees them, but all he does is sidle up behind Koyama and wrap his arms around both of them. Koyama can feel both of their hearts beating along with his own, and what has him finally breaking apart from Shige is that Shige's is the fastest.

"I'm sorry," Koyama tells him, pressing their noses together because he can't bring himself to pull away any further. "You said not to and I did anyway."

Shige sighs, his fingers lightly running along Koyama's upper arm in a way that makes him want to squirm. "I didn't want to kiss you because I knew I would feel things again," he says. "But I felt them anyway, so we may as well do this too."

Koyama's eyes well up again, and this time it's Shige who laughs and wipes his tears away. "I'm sorry--" he starts again.

"It's okay," Shige tells him, then leans in for another kiss. This one is much longer, long enough for Tegoshi to get bored with them and hop out of bed, and the last thing Koyama hears before he loses himself completely is the shower starting.

They're still lost in each other when Tegoshi returns, flopping pointedly on top of both of them and grinning when they turn to glare at him.

"No affection in my bed without me!" Tegoshi declares. "House rules."

Shige ruffles his hair. "Maybe when you can last long enough to make it worth my while."

Tegoshi scoffs as he settles between them. "If you want longevity, go to Massu."

Over Tegoshi's head, Koyama meets Shige's eyes. Challenge accepted.


End file.
